K.O.3an Guo
K.O.3an Guo (終極三國, pronounced:'' Zhōng jí sān guó) is the threequel to ''KO One and The X-Family. This series is aired around the year of 2009 and 2010. In december, 2012, a midquel known as KO One Return was aired. This series is a spoof of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romance_of_the_Three_Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms]. Profile *'Title:' 終極三國 / Zhōng Jí Sān Guó *'English title:' K.O.3an Guo *'Broadcast network:' FTV / GTV *'Broadcast period:' (Season 1) February 27, 2009 - June 12, 2009; (Season 2) June 19, 2009 - October 02, 2009; (Season 3) October 09, 2009 - February 26, 2010 *'Air time:' 22:00-23:30 *'Genre:' Wuxia, school, fantasy, drama *'Seasons:' 3 *'Episodes:' 53 *'Opening theme:' Dui Shou (對手) by Champion (強辯) / Wu Hu Jiang (武虎將) / Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) (1-36); Yi Zhan Zhi Zhan (以戰止戰) by Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) (37-53) *'Ending theme:' Gou Ai (夠愛) by Pets Ceng (曾沛慈) (1-13); Lei Le (淚了) by Pets Ceng (曾沛慈) (14-42); Yu Zhou Wu Di Chao Ren Xing Nan Peng You (宇宙無敵超韌性男朋友) by Wu Hu Jiang (43-53) *'Soundtrack:' K.O.3an Guo OST *'Preceeded by:' The X-Family *'Followed by:' KO One Return *'Website:' GTV Official website Main Cast Former main cast Production Credits *'Producers:' Chen Dong Han 陳東漢 / Chen Hui Ying 陳慧瑛 / Huang Wan Bo 黃萬伯 *'Director:' Ke Qin Zheng 柯欽政 / Chen Dong Han 陳東漢 / Wu Jian Xin 吳建新 *'Screenwriter:' Sun Fa Jun 孫法鈞 / Lan Jin Xiang 藍今翔 / Liu Shi Yuan 呂蒔媛 / Shao Hui Ting 邵慧婷 / Xu Pei Qi 許佩琪 / Li Jie Yu 李婕瑀 / Yu Yuan Yuan 禹元元 / Wang Xiu Xian 汪秀賢 Season 1 【蒼天已死，黃天當立，歲在甲子，天下大吉】 The war of the universe is finally over; good has prevailed and the order of the worlds has been restored. However, that doesn't mean the worlds are at peace. A new story is about to unfold in the Silver Dimension. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei have been best friends since childhood, and together, they attended 23 schools that always expelled them for starting fights. On their first day at their 24th school, they get kicked out again and encounter Liu Bei, who proposes that they could become sworn brothers to enroll the world famous Dong Han Academy, a school exclusively for royalty. With Liu Bei being the one with royal blood and the boys' guardian and Zhang Fei paying their tuition, they are sure to enroll the school without problem. But when Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se, Ding Xiao Yu and Xiu travel to the Silver Dimension for relaxation, Da Dong drops a penny that eventually causes a human-sized rock to fall down on Liu Bei at the exact moment the three boys swear their vows. As a person who honors his promises, Guan Yu attempts to commit suicide because their vows include them all dying on the same day, but Zhang Fei stops him. When they realize that Xiu and Liu Bei look exactly alike (because they are each other's alternate counterparts), Xiu is forced to temporarily impersonate Liu Bei until he recovers. Though they enroll the school without a hitch, problems won't stop coming as they must survive the school's traps and hostile invasions from many warring schools. Together, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei encounter Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong, with whom they eventually become dubbed as the "Five Tiger Generals": the protectors of Dong Han Academy. Episode List of Season 1 Season 2 The Five Tiger Generals' bond gets tested when Guan Yu is forced to honor his agreement with Dong Zhuo while his powers are subdued by evil. Xiu's real identity falls on several threads when problems arise. Huang Zhong reunites with his mother but were forced to separate because she is a member of the Huang Jin High School. Guan Yu and Lu Bu become demonized when they both learn Hao Cha Jing to neutralize the effects of Zhen Cha Jing. Lu Bu takes the path of evil and stands in opposition with Dong Zhuo and the Five Tiger Generals. Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao resolve their misunderstandings and finally reconcile. The love relationship between Xiu and Sun Shang Xiang gets tested when the real Liu Bei returns. http://wiki.d-addicts.com/K.O.3an_Guo Episode List of Season 2 Season 3 Principal Wang is finally back to Dong Han Academy, only to get killed by Dong Zhuo later. Xiu/Liu Bei's identity is at greater risk than ever. The Silver Dimension's timeline gradually catches up to the Three Kingdoms' history.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIDlrXkvlwk Dong Zhuo claims control of the imperial court and wreaks havoc everywhere, prompting everyone to war against him. With the assistance of Zuo Ci, the Five Tiger Generals finally defeat Dong Zhuo and reclaim the Nationwide School Union from his hands. However, he turns out to be a regular person and eventually, Yuan Shao is able to claim Dong Han Academy's landmark into his own. With four of five Tiger Generals gone and everyone forced to retreat to Jiang Dong, Cao Cao's power is weaker than ever. With Dong Zhuo gone, a new age begins, and new problems. Yuan Shao takes the landmark of Dong Han Academy in his own hands, forcing the Five Tiger Generals, Xiu/Liu Bei and Cao Cao to find the one man who can save it: Zhuge Liang - the famous strategist. With old enemies gone and new characters come into the picture, a new battle will begin. Episode List of Season 3 Trailer Notes *This series finished shooting on January 21, 2010. According to the newsreporter, it had been shooting for at least "one year and four months". External links *GTV *FTV *Official Blog *Wikipedia Guide to K.O.3an Guo Universe References * Category:Main series